


License for Love

by spacetimerift



Series: Firestorm 2020~ [3]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Firestorm Week 2020, I'm back on my the lobby shares an apartment bullshit, Judas is a little shit and we all know it, Other, also back on the fluff train because I am a /sucker/ for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimerift/pseuds/spacetimerift
Summary: Firestorm Week day 3: shock!! Probably my fave prompt so far just bc I love writing Judas being a lovable asshole(title from Rebel Yell by Black Veil Brides)
Relationships: Judas/Gerard | Gee (The Lobby)
Series: Firestorm 2020~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	License for Love

Gerard wakes up with a yelp, rubbing at the back of his neck. Lifting his head up just enough to see the bedside clock, he groans loudly. “Why am I awake at seven-fucking-fifteen in the morning?” He demands. Well, he tries to demand, but it comes out more as a complaining yawn. Another jolt of electricity meets his skin, and he turns around this time, having given up on trying to pull the covers back over himself. Judas is kneeling on the bed smirking and overall looking very proud of themself. “Wakey-wakey, Mr. Sunshine!” They say, poking him again, but without the electric shock. When Gerard’s only response is an attempted stern look that just makes him look like an annoyed cat, they jump off the bed and run toward the kitchen. “If you don’t get up, I’m gonna cook breakfast!”  
At that, Gerard starts, knocking himself off the bed as he scrambles after them. “God _damnit_ , Judas!” He yells after them, “I promised Runo no more burnt waffles!!” Teasing laughter traces its way back to him as he stumbles along the short hall between his and Judas’s suite and the apartment’s kitchen, somehow having managed to get both his legs in the same side of his pajama pants. When he reaches the kitchen, Judas is sitting on the counter, having made no move to actually make a mess of the space. Everyone else called it a mess, whereas they called it ‘artistic expression.’ Even Quin didn’t quite agree on that one, but that little argument was quickly sidelined.  
Giggling, Judas jumps down to scuff their feet across the nearest section of carpet and shocks Gerard again. By his third half-shriek of the far too early morning, Gerard had had enough. Moving as fast as his exhausted body allowed, he scoops Judas into his arms and starts carrying them back to their room. Having decided to stop being a shit for the time being, they wrap their arms around his neck and pepper kisses down the side of their neck. “You know,” they remark nonchalantly, “if this is all it takes to get a strong handsome man to carry me around, I should give you static shocks more often.”


End file.
